


No Matter What

by Hockeyandwine



Series: Chapters [2]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeyandwine/pseuds/Hockeyandwine
Summary: Part 2 of the Chapters SeriesSHTV canon divergentChapters within the story are NOT in orderBeta'd by rschaef9





	No Matter What

Chapter 7:

Izzy took a deep breath and laid into her rant against her parents:

“We absolutely cannot let either of them back out there again!” She was mad and insistent. “We all know what happened was crazy, but we cannot just use my brother as bait! He barely survived the last time he was out!” 

Magnus kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was getting in the middle of a Lightwood debate. 

Alec chimed in, ready with his rebuttal, “Jace is on my side. He wants this. He wants to figure it out. I’m fine. I’ve been cleared by the Silent Brothers. We’re doing it.”

Alec’s parabatai was half a world away doing research with Clary, completely oblivious to what was happening in New York. But Alec was sure, if he had been there, he would have been on the side of doing something. Perhaps even something as dangerous as what they were exploring. Alec decided he’d be proud either way. 

And it had to be done. They had to figure out what had brought the demons, what had made them all sick, what had nearly killed them all.

Chapter 1:

It was unusual for a warlock to be in the infirmary of an institute. Not just unusual. Unheard of. But even the Silent Brothers couldn’t make sense of what had happened. The same Silent Brothers who had raised Magnus and had instructed Alec had no ideas. Something had gone wrong and they were determined to find out what that was. Even if the thing that went wrong was going to save them all. 

Whatever had happened between Alec and Magnus in the northern woods, whatever had caused the sickness, whatever had caused all of the demons to explode, they would have to figure it out, one way or another. 

For now, all they could do was monitor and wait. Both Alec and Magnus were unconscious. Stable and breathing but still not waking. They were alive. That was something, at least. They would get better. And the rest? They would figure it out. 

Chapter 8:

“Magnus!”

Alec was buried deep inside his boyfriend, thrusting with everything he had and still begging. Magnus loved it. Alec’s enthusiasm made him even harder. God, he had missed this. He never wanted again to go so long without being joined with Alec. He needed it like he needed air. 

Alec gave up his deep thrusting angle so that he could lie against Magnus’ chest and suck marks into the side of his neck, still working his way into his love. 

“I’m almost there, baby.” Magnus’s words went unheard. Alec continued to push forward, biting and licking at neck and collarbone. 

“I’m so close.” Alec kept going. On and on... “Angel. I need you to finish.”

As Magnus begged for it, Alec came with a yell.

His orgasm tightened his whole body, flushing Magnus all the way through, pushing him over the edge. As Alec rode through his climax, Magnus found his own. They continued to move against each other, breathing into one another as they held eye contact, panting into each other at close range. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked, struggling to catch his breath.

“Better than okay.” Alec was breathing heavy around a huge smile. “I’m perfect.” And Alec was. He had never felt so free or so taken. 

Chapter 2:

When Magnus woke, it was unsettling to say the least. It had been hundreds of years since he’d been among the Silent Brothers. His first thought was of Alec. He remembered very little of what had happened in the woods, only that he had tried to help and that it had ended badly. And that Alec had saved him.

How funny to be alive for centuries and have one tall, awkward Shadowhunter with ill-fitting pants and an attitude save him both physically and spiritually. A Shadowhunter saving him in every way one could be saved? How funny indeed. 

Magnus climbed out of the bed, stiff and tired. He took a long look around the empty, sterile room before his eyes settled on what he was looking for. Without asking anyone, Magnus dragged a nearby chair exactly where he needed it, sat down, and laid his eyes upon his love. Alec was breathing but not doing anything else. Chest rising and falling, rising and falling again. Magnus would not remove his eyes from Alec’s sternum or let go of his warm, pale hand. Whatever had afflicted them had hit hard. And it had hit Alec so much harder than it had hit Magnus. Magnus had magic and hundreds of years on his side. Alec had none of that. 

When the Brothers saw Magnus awake, they met him at Alec’s bedside to poke and prod. They determined he had simply been temporarily drained of magic. It would take him a little while to recover, but nothing serious. However, they had to conduct every test, every procedure, every experiment, by Alec’s bedside. Magnus refused to leave him even for a second. 

Alec would be fine. The Silent Brothers had checked less often than Magnus would have preferred, but there was progress.

Chapter 9:

Alec felt strong. His body was humming with power. He stood next to Magnus, ready for the next step in their plan. 

He had activated every rune on his body and had inked extra temporary ones. His skin was marked from head to toe. 

Magnus was having a hard time concentrating while looking at him. He was still staring wantonly at Alec when the heavy silence was broken. 

Alec made a face. Confusion? “Everyone keeps talking about how I smell. You’re not doing something about that, are you?” There was a nervousness behind his question, as if he was bringing it up simply to break the tension of what they were facing. It seemed to work. 

Magnus had to shake his head clear of his lust before he could answer. “I swear, Alexander. Nothing you’re not doing to yourself.” Magnus tried his best to keep his grin to himself. 

Alec looked at him sideways and rolled his eyes. Alec had always smelled amazing. Now he smelled even better. Magnus had nothing to do with it. Just a product of extra time spent at the loft. Magnus would need to get him a key. 

Chapter 3:

Magnus hadn’t slept in days. The brothers and everyone else in the Institute were telling him things he already knew. That he was still weak. That his magic wouldn’t come back without rest. That there was nothing he could do. And still Magnus refused to leave Alec’s bedside. 

35 hours in, Alec squeezed his fingers and Magnus was sure he was coming out of it. 40 hours later, Magnus had turned down 12 party invitations and refused for the 17th time to go home and rest in the comfort of his own loft. 

What if Alec woke and couldn’t find Magnus? Would Alec think that Magnus had left him? Had found him weak? Would Alec feel his love was unreciprocated? No. Magnus would not go sleep in another room in the Institute. He would absolutely not go all the way to Brooklyn. Alec would wake, and Magnus wanted to be right there. 

Chapter 10:

Alec and Magnus approached the clearing where they had fallen before. Magnus could already feel his magic being sucked from him. He could tell Alec was becoming weaker as well. They were prepared this time, though. “Fully juiced,” as Jace would have put it. More than they had ever been before. So, despite the drain, they still had plenty to move with. 

As they got closer, Magnus wove his best magical barrier, trying so hard to protect them both. The closer they got, the brighter the light became, and the louder the noise from whatever had harmed them before. Alec notched his first arrow and let it fly toward the core of light before them. As it struck, they could both feel some of their power returning. The strange core of light was not defenseless, though. Sparks of demonic light shot out, stopped only by Magnus’ wall. 

“Alec! Again!” Magnus was shouting over the unbearable sound the lighted core was emitting. Alec shot another arrow. Right on target. Another shower of magical sparks, several piercing Magnus’ wall and burning Alec’s arms, neck, & chest. It took all of Magnus’ will power to hold the wall instead of dropping it to treat his darling’s injuries. Alec fell to one knee beside Magnus, holding himself together as best he could, and shot one more arrow. Magnus used what magic he had left to propel it forward with as much power and energy he could muster. 

He fell beside Alec and reached for his hand as the ball of demonic light exploded into thousands of shards of glass, sending shrapnel into both of their now fully exposed forms. 

Chapter 4:

“Stay.’

Alec was fading in and out on occasion. Whispering things Magnus swore meant nothing. He refused to believe this exquisite creature was dreaming of him. Of their life. Of their future.

“Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.”

Regardless of what Alec whispered or begged for through his heated nightmares, Magnus could not come to grips with what it all meant. For him. For them. Certainly Alec was not only calling out because of recent events. Or infatuation. They were in love, weren’t they? But what could that really mean for someone as young and inexperienced as Alec? 

“Please stay with me. Don’t go.”

But what if he really was the be all, end all? What if Alec woke and began asking the impossible questions? They hadn’t been together very long. Could he, would he, make permanent plans to spend all of Alec’s life with him? Because it wasn’t ever about Magnus’ life. It was always about Alec’s. His Alexander’s impossibly short life. 

Magnus went back and forth, turning circles inside his own head. Trying his best to determine whether or not it was fair to Alec to keep this up. He had never meant for it to go this far, this deep. The first flirtation was a fun tryst with a gorgeous Shadowhunter. How much could that hurt? He had fooled himself thinking that’s all it would be. 

They had fought, had broken up, had made up, had faced down evil together more than once. Now Alec was calling out to him in fevered dreams and Magnus was in deeper than he ever planned to be. As Alec called out for him once again, Magnus wiped at the sweat soaking Alec’s hair and too pale forehead. As Alec took another ragged breath, Magnus decided. He was done fighting against this tragic love, he was all at once certain about that. Magnus would be with Alec. For as long as Alec wanted, however long that may be. 

Chapter 11:

Alec hurt all over. He was bleeding pretty badly in several places, that he could tell just lying there on the cold ground. None of that was concerning him. Magnus had to be nearby. He rubbed the dirt from his eyes as best he could and looked around. Magnus was lying just a few feet away, unmoving. Alec crawled over to him as fast as he could drag himself. He looked down at Magnus’ face and wiped dirt from his brow. As he leaned closer, searching for breath sounds, Magnus spoke. 

“Babe. You’re crushing me. I can’t breathe. Please get up.” Magnus looked long and hard at Alec as he came to. “And use an iratze. You’re bleeding all over my jacket.”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh as he eased his weight off his beloved. They had destroyed what they had come to destroy and had made it out. Battered and bruised but they had made it. Alec leaned back in and kissed him passionately before he rolled over and grabbed his stele out of his belt. 

Chapter 5:

“Magnus?”

Magnus was sleeping awkwardly in a high-backed chair near Alec’s bed and for a moment thought Alec was simply calling out in his sleep again. Magnus patted his hand and tried to fall back into his uncomfortable sleep. 

“Water. Please.” The firm tug on his hand rose Magnus fully. This was not a fever dream. His darling was awake. 

Magnus scrambled to fill a cup from the pitcher on the bedside table. The ice had long since melted. “It’s not cold, I’m so sorry my Alexander.” 

Alec gave him a radiant smile. “S’okay. Thanks.” Magnus helped him sit up to drink. He could feel Alec’s heart beating strong even through his back. A good sign. Alec drank two entire cups of water and was ready to lie back down. Magnus hovered over him, brushing his dark hair off of his forehead, running his fingers through the always disheveled waves. “I’ve missed you,” Alec surprised Magnus with his words. “Where have you been?”

Magnus replied, holding back tears of relief and love and exasperation. “I’ve been here the whole time, my love. I never left your side.”

Alec smiled, held tighter to Magnus’ hand, and fell back into a peaceful, restorative sleep. 

Chapter 12:

Alec and Magnus had been assigned more bed rest after returning from the woods. They had both been checked out by the Silent Brothers once again and had been found healthy but in need of rest and fuel. Alec had needed several appointments with medical tweezers and many iratzes to heal the shrapnel wounds, but he was feeling better every day. 

He worried about what had caused the demonic power light in the first place. Knew he needed to solve the puzzle. But for now, he was alive and happy and wanting to celebrate that fact with everything he had. His mind, his soul, his body. And Magnus was the one he wanted most to celebrate with. His family had come and gone with their well wishes, boxes of take out and games of Scrabble. His parabatai was still away but he had eaten every French cookie Jace had sent. 

Magnus had been depleted but was finding more and more energy as Alec lay next to him, teasing and touching. Every kiss, every caress, brought Magnus back to himself. Lying skin to skin with Alec gave him more fuel than any spell or potion ever could. 

Chapter 6

Magnus and Alec had been allowed to go back to the loft 4 days after Alec woke, with the strictest orders that they both rest and do nothing strenuous for at least 2 weeks. That didn’t keep Alec from trying. Both in and out of bed. It was all Magnus could do to keep his beautiful boyfriend from trying to seduce him into off-limit activities every third hour of every day. 

On their 5th day back in the loft, Magnus woke to Alec lazily kissing and licking his inner thighs, working his way higher and higher. Magnus was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. He let Alec finish him with his mouth and then worked Alec to completion with his hand, making a mess over both of them, panting and licking into each other’s mouths. He wanted to feel guilty for allowing either of them to exert themselves the way that they had but he couldn’t. Sometimes healing wasn’t about rest alone. 

When Alec wasn’t trying to convince Magnus to succumb to their deepest wants, he was working hard on trying to figure out what had landed him in the infirmary in the first place. Something evil and truly scary was out there and they would have to take it down. No matter what. And they would. He had just the right person beside him to make sure of that.


End file.
